Forum:Bueno Nacho (Episode) Article
Kim's Cooking In the Bueno Nacho (episode) article the following discussion was taking place on the page. I would like to hash it out here and post a consensus view instead of having the page look like a TVTropes page. *While not as pronounced as in Two to Tutor, this is the first instance that we see that Kim is not good with food. It is also the first indication that Ron is very skilled with food and restaurant management, he was made assistant manager in a very short time. **Actually, Kim was not motivated to work the machines, which is the point in Two to Tutor, not food, the appliances. She was superseded by Ron with Food Prep. Mother's Day shows that Kim cooked breakfast. Her issues with food is fanon-only: fans taking little and wrong things too far to extremes. My take on this. In Bueno Nacho Kim exhibit problems beyond the use of appliances. In fact, her ineptitude at regular food prep led to her being placed in charge of the cheese dispensing appliance since it was the only job she could do well (i.e. push a button). In Two to Tutor, while Kim's problem with the mixer was played up she was plenty bad without the mixer being a problem. She dropped the entire egg, shell and all, into the mixer before it started acting up on her. Then even after what appears to be a new day she again added the shells of the egg to the mixer ingredients. In Mother's Day there is no indication of who cooked breakfast. Kim was carrying the tray, but that is meaningless to who cooked the eggs and bacon. Now, Kim's issues with food have been exaggerated in fanon, but to say that Kim's trouble with food prep is all fanon is not correct either. There is a lot of evidence in the show that Kim is not a good cook. At least that is my take on the canon material. Thoughts? Mknopp (talk) 12:42, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with you, Mknopp. It is pretty rare that Kim is given a task that she cannot handle on her own somehow, so when it happens, it really stands out. Cooking is definitely one of those areas. Although I would point out three issues: :Cooking in general, in my mind, is a lot easier than working in fast food. Even so, Kim did not seem to be skilled at either one, initially. :To my knowledge, Two to Tutor is the only time Kim is seen/mentioned cooking anything after the Bueno Nacho job, and Ron had to tutor her there as well. Any other time, she's eating her mother's cooking, school lunches, or Bueno Nacho. Which to me implies she only cooked enough to make the grade, then stopped, recognizing it would never be her specialty as it was Ron's. Pretty sure no one ever thanked her for helping them with a cooking crisis, either. Grande Size Me would have been the perfect time for Kim to tempt Ron with a healthy, romantic meal she prepared for them, and instead she had a Bueno Nacho salad. :While who prepared the food in Mother's Day is an interesting discussion, I can tell you from experience that eggs are one of the easiest things to learn to cook, so in theory anyone in a high IQ family could have done that. But even if Kim had, that would still only make a grand total of two times she cooked without major mishap, which does not make her a decent cook. Especially compared to Ron. So if nothing else, we can say that Kim started off bad at cooking, got some tutoring from Ron, and presumably did well enough to pass Home Ec. Exactly how good she was beyond/after that is open to debate. But I suppose it's also possible that even if she had gotten good at it, the creators did not want to associate her too closely with common household chores. - Dap00 15:28, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::My main point is Fanon tends to take Kim's less than stellar cooking skills and runs away to extremes such as causing boiling water stovetop fission. Now, Kim's issues in Bueno Nacho was mainly one of motivation. All she wanted was a Jacket. Her mantra was "Two weeks to Jacket", as she put in piss-poor performance in a job she didn't even want in the first place after failing to move her parents on buying it for her. As a mother, I see this alllllll the time. Had she gone the distance, I'll hazard Kim would have quit BN the moment they handed her a check. :::Two to Tutor spotlighted Kim with appliances. They, I'll not say terrified her, but put her off her game. On the defense. I can't tell you the number of times my kids have dropped eggshells, even whole, into mixer bowls, yet able to only get a couple fragments into a skillet. It's the moving parts, makes kids wary. So this says to me that, yes, Kim shys from cooking as not *needing* to. Also, the ending of the episode was Kim *got past her fears*. Which really should have ended the "poor cook" arc. :::As for Mother's Day, no, it did not *show* who cooked the breakfast, but here is who we know *did not*; Ann, it was her day and was just waking; Jim nor Tim, their job was the present, such as it wasn't. Which leaves only James and Kim. James' *could* have cooked it, but the dialog was such that each had their job to perform, and Kim's was food. :::I have no delusions that Kim during the series was in any way a good cook. However, if anything, what we saw was Kim's first attempts at *having to cook* beyond cold cut sammiches. :::Love Robin (talk) 21:57, June 26, 2013 (UTC)